Cooks, chefs and others who prepare food are familiar with the time and effort it takes to peel and prepare various types of fruits and vegetables. Many have tried to eliminate this monotonous task by manufacturing complicated machinery that performs peeling operations automatically. While such contraptions may work, they operate only on a specific type of fruit or vegetable and the results often leave remnants which must be removed by hand anyways. Many have found that the simple knife is the quickest and most effective means of peeling such food. However, different knives are still needed, one (1) for cutting and peeling, one (1) for coring or plunge cutting, and yet another with scalloped edges to produce zig-zag patterns. This means that one has to pick up and put down multiple knives, often just seconds apart, just to prepare one (1) fruit or vegetable. Such inefficiency is not only time wasting, but frustrating as well, especially in the rapid paced environment of a restaurant or cafeteria. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a different types of cutting operations on fruits and vegetables can be performed with only one (1) knife. The development of the cutting tool fulfills this need.